gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
GP4 GP2 2013 Offline Championship
The GP4 GP2 2013 Offline Championship was the sixth official season of the GP2 Offline Championship. It was contested on Grand Prix 4 using the GP2 2011 mod. The league has been hosted by Jyri Määttä a.k.a jyrr123. Robert Hunter clinched the drivers' championship at Indianapolis, where he finished 4th. Trident Racing won the teams' championship at Interlagos. 'Signed Teams and Drivers' The following teams and drivers competed in the GP4 GP2 2013 Grand Prix 4 Offline Championship. * The season had eight rookies (Jones, Zorbach, Roberto Gamba, Julius Anderson, Turwik, Krebs, Radivojević and Wong). * This was the first GP2 season where the last season champion (Cameron Anderson) defended the championship. * After a season away from GP2, Bruno de Barros returned to the series to drive for the team where he debuted, in 2009. Before the first race, Bruno announced that it was his farewell season. 'Mid-season changes' * After a deal between the two, Xavi Perez and Bruno de Barros swapped seats for one race only. While Bruno competed in the DTM OC Montréal round, Xavi competed in the GP2 OC Austrian round. * Rapax had a different lineup for Brazil as Paolino Tomaselli and Snezana Radivojević opted to miss the last race to focus on 2014. Their replacements were Red Bull reserve driver and 2013 DTM driver, Jamie Griffiths and British rookie Isaac Fasure. 'Season Calendar' *Round 11 was originally scheduled to be the European Grand Prix at Brands Hatch, however due to issues with the track, the round was changed to the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix at the Yas Marina Circuit. 'Results' * Robert Hunter originally won the Italian GP, but suffered a 5 second time penalty for overtaking under yellow flags and was demoted to 2nd place. Franco López, who originally finished 2nd, was promoted to 1st. 'Drivers Championship' Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *''Italic means the drivers who sets the fastest lap in the race. *'Bold means the drivers who took pole position in the race. * In Spain, Bruno de Barros and Daniel "Adventure" originally finished 8th and 10th, respectively. However, both suffered 10 second time penalties that were added to their race results, because Bruno crashed into Andrea Federi, and Daniel "Adventure" crashed into Tobias Kress. Therefore, Bruno was demoted to 10th and "Adventure" was demoted to 16th. * In Great Britain, Daniel Macamo originally finished 8th, but was demoted to 9th, after a suffering a 15 second time penalty after crashing into Patrik Juhász. Andrea Federi also suffered a 15 second time penalty after causing a collision with Joel Dyer, but not only his result was not affected, but Federi also failed to finish the race, being classified, though, after retiring the car during the final lap. * In Germany, Lorenzo Tomaselli retired, however because he completed 95% race distance, he was classifed as finishing in 18th. * In Hungary, Gabriel Gomes retired, however because he completed 95% race distance, he was classified as finishing in 16th. * In Belgium, Mateusz Turwik suffered a 15 second time penalty following his collision with Gabriel Gomes. However, due to finishing 17th place (last place of the cars that finished the race, that is), his result was not affected. * In Italy, Robert Hunter suffered a 5 second time penalty after overtaking under yellow flags. Hunter, who originally won the race, was demoted to 2nd place. * In Austria, Tobias Kress suffered a 10 second time penalty following his collision with Patrik Juhász and Franco López. Kress, who finished 13th place, was demoted to 17th. '''Constructors Standings Category:GP2 Series seasons